I am who I am
by misspokey101
Summary: after Syaoran makes a deal for her life. Sakura has just six months to prov that she is worth saving. gang, s s maybe some E T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS Clamp does:

"ERIOL, WATCH OUT." A man with amber eyes called out to his friend, as a hand bomb was thrown in his direction.

"FUCK" The other guy exclaimed hurriedly, dodging the incoming object quickly.

The wolves' one of the most feared gangs in Tokyo, could be seen squaring up against their all time rivals the Tigers. It was dark almost black at the time of the Tigers surprise attack, to the point where no one else was left on the street that they were fighting on due to the huge amount of gun shots being fired.

However one girl did not notice this, she didn't even get to hear the warning signs telling her not to venture down the path she was heading down.

Then almost seconds later she noticed it was too late and could not turn back...

Fright, Fear and an uncontrollable urge to run washed over her as she watched what was happening in front of her, it was unexplainable to her. The people in her vision were actually slaughtering each other carelessly, before her very eyes.

To say the girl was just scared at that point wasn't even possible, she was paralyzed with unimaginable Fear. To her, the people in front of her had no regard for human life to commit such a thing as murder.

"Shit, fatty get out of the way" Syaoran bellows at Sakura as he spots her about to get shot.

Then realizing hit him, the person he was talking to couldn't hear him. So he jumps on her on instinct sending them both to the floor. Luckily for them they avoided the incoming bullets.

Syaoran growls angrily in his throat, as he gets up off her hurriedly and pulls her along with him to his nearby parked bike. He forces Sakura behind it roughly, to protect her from the still flying shots that could be heard around them.

Sakura ducks down further on the ground as the bike they were seeking refuge behind started to get hit a lot, causing it to shake and the owner to curse under his breath.

At feeling the bike vibrate behind her back Sakura screams, making Syaoran wince in pain as he covers his ears hear the sudden sound that was coming from her.

"Shut the fuck up." he bellows at her, taking her ear phone out from her ear it was attached to irritated. Then surprising sakura even more he discards them over his bike, causing her to look at him dangerously.

"Don't look at me like that fatty! I just saved your life, are you trying to kill your rescuer with that scream of yours." He tells her crouching down next to her, while producing a mobile phone from his back pocket.

'Fatty, why you' Sakura thought, looking at Syaoran bitterly again taking in his appearance in this time. She concluded that although he had just called her fat, she had never seen such a good looking man in her whole eighteen years on this world.

He wore a black leather jacket with a green sweat top that did not hide the fact his abes were popping out of it so she could see them as he sat next to her breathless. His trousers were plain black one's finished off with a heavy boot on each side. Sakura looked dumbly at them for a moment, before assuming that he was wearing them for protection. Syaoran's voice knocked Sakura back to reality.

"I don't know Eriol she just appeared." Syaoran tells him frustrated.

"Hang on a minute, I need to ask her something. Hay fatty how much do you weigh?" He asks her without thinking, earning himself a slap from Sakura.

Syaoran was dumb flustered at her actions, his spare hand unconsciously come up to the spot that Sakura had just slapped to caress it's lightly.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Never mind my bike will just have to deal with it. Come on!" He violently orders her, grabbing her wrist pushing her on to his bike seat as he got on the front to start it, before speeding off as fast as his bike could carry the two of them.

...Outside The wolf's Mansion.. 11:00PM

"Get me off this contraption right now" Sakura yells out wiggling wildly at the back of Syaoran, making him to lose control of his bike slightly.

"Wo Wo, do you want us to die, Sit still until I pull over." Syaoran tells her through his helmet visor annoyed, coming in to his house's driveway.

Seconds later the bike stopped and Syaoran turned to scold Sakura but stopped when he saw her eagerly jump off of his bike and back away from it nervously.

Syaoran who was now secretly smiling at Sakura's reactions put the stand up on is bike and hopped off of it easily. He took off his helmet then turned to Sakura to ask for hers, except she was no longer there.

Syaoran's eyes darted around rapidly until he spots her retreating figure, heading towards his front gate quickly.

"Umm, Yo aren't you forgetting something." Syaoran calls out to her, gesturing towards her head smirking smugly at her forgetfulness..

"Darn it" Sakura says out feeling the helmet. ' guess I have no choice' she thought heading back to Syaoran.

'How do i get this thing off?' She grimaced, pulling on the helmet briskly trying to remove it forcefully, as she nears Syaoran causing him to laughs at her efforts mockingly before offering his help to her.

Bringing his hands to her chin, he unclipped the helmet knowingly removing Sakura from its confinement before placing it down with his own.

Bowing she thanked him and then turned to leave, until Syaoran's hand grabbed hers to purposely drag her back to him slightly.

"Sorry but you can't just leave. It is the Elders rules, once you have seen us fight there is no going back."

'No going back...' Sakura's eyes widened in fear of his words as they repeated in her mind vigorously, causing her to roughly pull her hand out of his grip and back away from him again in terror.

"Guys, contain her." Syaoran orders out strongly, making several men appear at that moment to swiftly contain Sakura and her protests to leave. Then they took her into the house to calm down in a empty room until a decision was made on what would happen to her.

An Hour later Syaoran was sitting calmly in his lounge, waiting to be summoned by the Elders of his gang, because even though he was the leader of the gang the Elders were the people who made the final decision about everyone not in the gang. There words were and always will be law without question.

So to kill time until he was called, Syaoran was talking to Eriol about what happened with sakura that night.

"Then she slaps me." Syaoran tells him getting pissed off again, as he recalls the memory.

"Well I don't blame her to be honest! I still can't believe you asked her how much she weighed!" Eriol tells him shrugging.

"Well I just had my suspension redone on my bike yesterday, and it looked like she weighed like eighteen stone man!" Syaoran barks at him angrily, making Eriol just smiled at his answer hopelessly.

"Yea but mate, your suspension was probably fucked the minute you ducked down behind your bike for cover with her."

"Shit I never thought of that" Syaoran curses out with a sigh before hearing someone come in through the double doors "The Elders will see you now Li-san." the man bowed at him before leaving.

Ten minutes later in the Elder's conference room...

Syaoran growled in frustration the negotiations about Sakura was not going well for him at all. In fact after hearing some of their suggestions like 'shooting the fat bitch' or 'have her hanged in front of everyone' he seriously considered punching half of them unconscious.

Syaoran's fists tightened he was so full of disrespect for each and every one of the people in the room with him. The mere sight of them was repulsing him, he just couldn't understand how these people could be so horrid to someone who just accidentally happened to get dragged in to a situation that they could not control.

"Sir's" Syaoran say's out to them, quietly trying to calm his temper.

"Umm" they look at him in unison waiting for him to continue.

"Well mother said to me last week that you are shortly leaving for six months to the Li CORP in Hong Kong"

"Yes that is true, what of it boy. " one of the Elders speaks out to Syaoran gruffly, instantly disrespecting him by calling him a boy causing Syaoran's fist to tighten even more thankfully still maintaining his composed face.

"Well then please allow me those six months to try and do something with that woman before you consider having her terminated!" Syaoran asks them bowing respectfully.

"Look you, from what we can see by the video footage, she is far too fat to allow you to initiate her in to your gang! So what do you think you'll be able to accomplish with that thing? Another Elder questions Syaoran smirking evilly.

"With all due respect Sir, what does it matter to you all what I want to do with this girl for six months? Just as long as you don't hear about her, I personally don't see where there will be a problem with me asking this request from you Right? " Syaoran utters out to them smugly, crossing his arms victoriously at the effect his counter argument has on the people listening to it.

"Fine Syaoran since you are the Li clan's sole hair and leader of the wolves, we shall agree to your request, on the conditions that... one if she is not a member of the wolves when we get back and under your protection, we will determine her termination process in which you will watch...Two, you will also be held responsible and will take whatever punishment we give to you and without protest. Even if it means we put you through a gang lashing, lasting two days.

Syaoran winced at the last condition, to him yes the first demand they made was harsh, but to be honest he was an experienced killer and was the leader of a deadly gang were people get killed in every day. The gang lashing however would be the toughest setback for him to go through, if he indeed did fail in initiating Sakura within six months.

'Come on Syaoran, you can do it!" he thought positively to himself before turning himself and his features serious and towards the Elders as he answers there commands in determination.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does.

Chapter 2

...Next morning...6:00AM

"You idiot I cannot believe you, why would you make a deal like that again with the Elders!" Eriol sighs out at the man who took a seat next to him on the chair frustrated.

"Well what else was I supposed to do Eriol they were going to kill her for no reason, I couldn't just stand there and listen to how they were planning to mutilate her. After all it was me who brought her here and put her life in danger." Syaoran tells his friend getting even more aggravated.

"Yes but-"

Eriol begun but gets interrupted by a new voice entering the room, causing the two men who were conversing to stop and glare at the person as he begun to talk carelessly.

"Syaoran they are our Elders for fuck sake, you cannot just go around and challenge them for someone's life. Why can't you just sit still and let well enough alone with that fat girl?"

Yuri's words caught Syaoran off guard, He new perfectly well that it was stupid to go against the Elders. He certainly did not need to hear it from one of his trainees, who butted in to their conversation uninvited.

How dare this newcomer try to order him, the leader of the gang.

Syaoran didn't care what anyone thought of his plan he would do anything to save an innocent bystanders life, to him she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and shouldn't not be tortured or murdered through a mistake.

"Fuck you Yuri, do you really think I could be that sort of person who would just abandon an innocent person to die? Never. I was the one who brought her here and endangered her life, so she is and always will be my responsibility." Syaoran says out tightly at the loud mouthed boy, who just stood in the lounge doorway smirking weirdly.

"Well I would hav-."Yuri Starts but gets stopped by Syaoran's fist flying towards his face with great speed, but luckily for him it got caught seconds before it connected.

"Eriol, why did you stop me? This bastard has it coming to him. No one else in my entire gang would ever think like this sick bastard thinks, he is basically talking about stone cold murder. "Syaoran screams out still being held back by Eriols grip.

"Maybe, but not by you." Eriol tells him with a smile, before tightening his other fist and pounding it in the direction of the boys face instead.

"But Why?" Yuri sputters out, getting off the floor holding his now bleeding, swollen nose staring wide eyed at Eriol.

"Well do you really think I would let my buddy here." Gesturing towards Syaoran "Give the likes of you, a spy for the Elders a punch just so you could rat him out and jeopardize what he is trying to for that girl? I don't think so you little runt."

"Eriol is he really?"

"Yes, actually I have been observing him for week's now and was going to tell you when I was certain, so I guess no time like the present." Syaoran nods in agreement, before his eye turn towards the boy evilly and shouts.

"GUYS, it looks like we have ourselves a spy and a traitor to the wolves name! Lock him up and throw away the key. "

"Hu your joking right, you can't do that to me! The Elders own you!" The boy screams out, before he receives a fist in the abdomen to silence him and his struggles as he got dragged away by a few other gang members.

"Wrong! I own what goes on in my gang! They control outside it, that's why even if it kills me I will initiate that girl and protect her." Syaoran calls out to him determinedly glaring at the boys retreating body.

"That was amazing Syaoran, don't worry we can do it together." Eriol tells him with an encouraged tone of voice.

"After all you have fought the Elders once before for some one's life and succeeded!"

At this Syaoran looked at Eriol and sighed, knowing full well who that 'someone' he was referring to was.

Suddenly the phone started to ring, causing Syaoran to look at its caller ID and run to it hurriedly.

"Hello mother how are y-"

"Never mind that nonsense of greeting me Syaoran, I require you and Eriol here on the first available flight."

"What no Mother I cannot do that right now I have-"

"I do not care for your excuses my boy, come here emedeoutlly"

"Sorry mother, Ok i understand. How long for?"

"Three months."

"What. Mother that's impossible I just can't be expected leave here for that long-."

"What was that? Are you deifying my orders Li Syaoran because if you are-"

"No mother never, I will be there sorry."

"That's better, call me when you land and Iwill send a car for you"

..Hangs up...

"What's got you so frozen all of a sudden?" Eriol asks Syaoran, coming up behind him, as he raises a questionable eyebrow at his friends face.

"That was mother on the phone, she has just told me that we have to leave for three months and go to Hong Kong."

"What but thats-"

"I know, the Elders must have gotten to her first."

...With Sakura...7:00AM

"Knock Knock"

"..."

"Yo...you awake" Syaoran call out, as he opens the door to the room he sent Sakura to yesterday.

"Go a way you brut!" Sakura hollers at him, angrily grabbing a pillow from the sofa she was sitting on and throwing it in his face which he dodges easily .

"Seriously, I am one of the biggest gang leaders in Tokyo and you're chosen weapon to defend yourself against me was a pillow. Lame."

"Who cares, just let me go." Sakura marches to him angrily staring at him, making him back away from her suddenly a bit intimidated at her forwardness.

"No"

"What? Why?" Sakura stutters out to him stunned.

"Just that NO. Did i stutter" Syaoran asks her mockingly, stepping closer to her trying to show his authority over her before continuing to speak to her.

"I am going on a trip for three months and when I get back you better be prepared to get thinner fatty or you're in trouble!"

"Why I do not do anything to get in to trouble? Are you going to shoot me like you did to those people on the street last night? You people are just disgusting creatures, who have no regard for human life." She grimaces at him, before sitting down stubbornly well away from where he was stood.

'Disgusting creature, no regard for life?' He repeated her words in his mind angry before replying to her coldly

"Maybe,but that depends on you."

"..."

"Fine don't answer me just listen, you will be put in to my private house at the back of this house for the three months while I am gone. Clothes and food will be constantly provided for you. So under no circumstances are you to venture into this house while I am away. Do you understand? Just stay where I put you and keep a low profile, until I come back."

"..."

"Hopeless, Eriol take her to my house and go out the back way so no one sees you. " Syaoran tells his cousin Eriol as he enters the room.

...8PM...Garage

"Really" A man calls out from under a black Ferrari he was fixing interested.

" Yea apparently Syaoran made a deal with the elders about her just like-" Mailing trails of slightly saddened,

"Me" the guy finishes for her, getting up and wiping his hands off with a rag he kept in his back pocket.

"I am sorry Pin Yin(Brian) I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, don't worry about it."He smiles out her in assurance.

Mailing was sat on an oil can next to the guy who was now sticking his head inside the cars bonnet working on its engine diligently, until a bang was heard throughout the garage. This startled Mailing, to the point where she took out her gun and aimed it at the noise direction immediately.

"Ha ha don't worry about that Mailing, it was just some stuff falling off my workbench. Man I really need to hire a cleaner. Sorry."

Mailing sighs out and puts her gun away as she returns to her seat, just in time to hear him talk out to her.

"So about this girl, what kind of deal did Syaoran make for her?"

"Well..."

...Twenty minutes later...

"Wow harsh, So now because of the witch he has been summoned to Hong Kong and has to delay her training for Three months."

"Yep, she is also supposed to be a secret from everyone."

"O well then how did you come to know about her then?"

"Eriol told me before he and Syaoran left, he gave me the job of stocking up the fridge and freezer every month for her. I am not even allowed to look at her. Don't you think that he is being stupid Brian?

"No not at all, I think he is being practical."

"How? You are probably just siding with him because you're his twin!"

"Not really, I mean think about it for a minute. If you all met her and she started to get bullied because of her weight by the guys, then there would be almost no chance in trying to save her life because it would probably make her so depressed to the point she puts on even more weight or becomes suicidal."

"Hu I never thought of it that way, O well I am off. See you soon Brian" Mailing skips off happily.

"Hang on Mailing, since I have nothing better to do let me stock up her food for her."

"OK, sure I was worried about what to buy her anyway, I was just going to buy her cake."

Brian shakes his head at her stupidity as she left, before going back to his work in peace.

...Next day...6:00AM. Private house

"Miss"

"..."

"Knock, Knock Knock"

"AHHHH" Sakura gets up angrily from her bed, to stomp over to her door and knock out whoever was on the other side of it. Ever since she was little she was never much of a morning person.

Opening the door she spots a pair of brown eyes looking at her happally gasping at there beauty she steps back from the owner in surprise.

The visitor however ignores her reaction and steps in the room, smiling warmly at her.

"Hi"

"UHH, Hi who are you?" Sakura asks Brian nervously."

"Hu me, you mean you don't think I am the man you met yesterday and ignored for almost three hours."Brian asks her trying to Imitate Syaoran.

Sakura laughed at the man in front of her, knowing instantly one person he definitely was not.

"No I do not believe you are anything like that man!" Sakura tells him in a matter of fact voice, gesturing him to have a seat on her bed.

We'll Miss I must say you are the first to ever recognizes that me and Syaoran are different people without me or my brother saying anything, so what gave me away then?"

"Your eyes" Sakura say's simply, making the man sat beside her freeze out of shock and think ' That's it, the only difference between us is the slight difference in eye color. No one has ever noticed that before, amazing-'

"Hey are you ok?" She asks him out loud touching his shoulder lightly to bring him back to reality.

"What oh yes I am fine thank you, sorry I was just thinking"

That's good, so Umm what brings you here? It's just that that brute told me yesterday not to expect any visitors and to stay away for everyone, until he gets back." Sakura's face fell sadly.

"O don't be too hard on him Miss, I believe he only behaved badly toward you yesterday in order to protect you.

"Protect me that retch, how so?"

"well..."

Half an hour past as Brian explained everything to Sakura, about what Syaoran proposed to the Elders and the reason why he wanted her to stay secret from everyone.

"O I See" Sakura utters out finally after a few minutes of silence as she absorbs everything.

"Sakura, this story kind of leads me to my reason for coming to see you today"

"Ok, we'll go ahead then."

"Well when I was born I was really small right, so small that every doctor that my mother took me to said the same thing. That I was going to die before I became ten but as you can see I did not. I did however get taken very ill as I turned fifteen, so ill that the Elders ordered my death, because they considered me a burden."

Brian paused for a minute and turn to Sakura who was now crying silently next to him, so before he continuing he raps a comforting arm around her smiling.

"Don't worry my story does get better I promise. Anyway Syaoran did something that saved me, after hearing what the Elders wanted to do to me he went ballistic to the point where he marched into their conference room and challenged them for my life."

"So then what happened?" Sakura asks him eagerly, tightening her hold on his arm.

"He won of course, silly. If he didn't I wouldn't be here sat with you would I " he tells her ruffling her hair playfully.

"No I realized that, I mean what was his challenge?"

"O that, it was to find something that I was worth saving for! You see the Elders won't throw away anything that could be considered valuable to them, so here I am." Brian smiles out at her as spread his body out into a 'tada' position smilling.

"HA HA, Brian you are quite funny."

"Thank you."

"So anyway, what is your question?"

"O Yes that, Could you please consider doing your training with me for three months until Syaoran gets back?"

"Why?"

"Well think about it Sakura as rotten as my brother can be sometimes, he has saved my life and is trying to save yours. So I just thought that maybe we could..."

"help him along the way" Sakura finishes for him before continuing.

"Ok let's do it"

"Thank you Sakura." Brian exclaims out happily, jumping off the bed and in the air a little.

"Ok OK Calm down."

"Right sorry."

"Sure"

"Alright well then see you tomorrow then, I have to go now though I have to find a cleaner to help me in the garage." He tells her walking towards the door.

"You mean the thing you do so well is clean Garages, that's what saved your life?" Sakura looked at him puzzled, earning a deep chuckle from Briana as he turns to look back at her amused.

"No babe! I am a mechanic, I fix things that are broken and judging by the fact that I am still here it must mean that I am pretty darn good at it."

'I'll say' Sakura thinks lightly blushing as she sees him just about to leave her room.

"Wait, how about I do it for you?"

"Do what" Brian asks her confused

"Your cleaning"

"You, Really?"

"Sure, we can exercise in the Mornings and I could help you in the garage in the afternoon. You are after all going to be helping me so helping you clean is the least I can do for you"

"Alright, let's see how you got yourself a Deal then sweet. See you tomorrow at Six."he tells her as he leaves her room happily.

'I hope he means six in the evening' Sakura thought worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own CCS Clamp does.

Chapter 3.

...Three weeks later... 6 AM Monday..

"Sakura, SAKURA! Wake up babe its time." Sakura heard faintly from her ears, before turning in her bed and gently opening one eye sleepily only to be greeted by persistent dark brown ones looking straight at her, as if to say 'if you don't get out of bed now, I will make you.'

This look that Brian was giving her was more than enough to shock Sakura in to getting out of bed and head to the bathroom to change.

...10 minutes later, outside standing in the field...

"Right I want twenty-five laps around the field, twenty push ups and pull-ups. Then we will concentrate on some dodging techniques I have seen Syaoran teach the other members over the years. However, remember I will only be able to direct you through theses routines and not show you them myself as I am not to do so much physical work."

"Ok I understand Brian." Sakura smiles out at him in understanding, as she puts on her ear phones and takes off running happily. Brian smiles at her warmly, as he watches her start his scheduled exercises happily.

These past few weeks, have practically made Sakura and Brian inseparable. They do everything together, and Brian knew that from just one look at her she had already lost at least a stone and a half if not more in the last three weeks with him.

'You're doing fine, cherry blossom. Well done.' Brian thought out to himself, seeing her complete the tenth lap in admiration. He just did not understand how the Elders minds worked, how could they even think about giving an innocent girl like Sakura a death sentence just because she was big. 'I will make them regret threatening your life, I promise Sakura.'

As the weeks went past to eight, then twelve Brian was stunned at Sakura's progress. She had gone from a size twenty clothing to a size sixteen. she was already just as fit as almost half of the gang and could probably beat them all at track and field.

In the last three months, Sakura had indeed lost a lot of weight but unfortunately couldn't show it off to anyone because of Syaoran's orders. So, every time someone came in to the garage to talk to Brian she would always hide under a car and pretending to be a part timer.

However sometimes Brian would get called away unexpectedly and that's when Sakura would secretly help him finish some of his work at the garage, like changing the oil of a car or tightening various screws on cars.

In the last few months Brian had taught her a lot about cars and bikes so she knew quite a bit by now, she could easily fix a whole engine by herself or take a wheel off of a bike for an exchange.

'Well if this elder thing fail's, maybe I could become a mechanic too' laughed Sakura, as she climbed underneath her second car of the day.

'Come on Brian, how long are you going to be out for?' Sakura wandered out in her head, until she hears a voice that completely knocks her out of her thoughts and in to a panic.

"Hay brother I am finally back from the witch, how are you getting on with my car I sent back?" Syaoran asks the pair of legs he saw hanging out from under his car assuming they were Brian's.

Shit it Syaoran, Brian never told me that it was today that he was due back what am I going to do...'

"Uh" Sakura grunts out in a low voice, trying to mimic her friend.

"What's the matter bro are you ok? You're not ill, again are you?" Syaoran says out hurriedly.

"Na" Sakura bits out in the best man's voice she could pull off

"Syaoran...What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back tomorrow." Brian's voice echoes through the garage, causing Sakura to sigh out in relief from her position.

"Change of plans. but if you are here, then who is that under my car?" Syaoran Questions his brother curiously.

"O that is um my new boyfriend Sam, he loves cars". Brian stutters out nervously, as his hand reaches to the back of his neck to stroke it softly.

"O so you and Tim are over then?" Syaoran utters out shrugging.

"Yes, I guess so, I haven't seen him in months anyway..." Brian answers him shrugging at his brother's question, before he walks towards his workbench to pick up his cap secretly.

"Ok, well are you sure he knows what he is doing under there? It's just that since I have been here I have not heard him do anything." Syaoran says out puzzled

"oh, I am sure he's fine, he is probably just tightening something." Brian tells him, as he joins Sakura under the car quickly handing her the cap.

...Under the car….

"You're gay?" Sakura whispers out at him, angrily putting on his cap.

"I will explain later, for now button up your overalls and get back to the house babe. Chances are he is going to be looking for you next." He warns her with a smile.

"How can anyone be angry at that kind smile you have?" Sakura smiles back at him sweetly.

"Ahh bless you, now go." he pushes her gently.

"Ok I will leave but I am not going back to that house, I would rather go for a jog. See you later for dinner, your cooking right." Sakura askes him with a wink.

" Yes, I will see you later, Wait Sakura you can't just avoid him" Brian whispers out at her trying to grab her leg but fails, as she gets out from underneath Syaoran's car on the other side so he couldn't spot her straightaway.

"oh hi Sam I am Sy-"Syaoran started off at Sakura who just past him quickly covering her face with the cap and ran until she could be seen running so fast it left the two brothers staring towards her in astonishment.

"Wow that dude can run!" Syaoran mutters to Brian, still eyeing Sakura.

"Yes, I know."

"Anyway, mate I got to go and do something so look after my car." Syaoran winks at his brother, before he turns and left in the direction of his private house.

Brian smirked at his brothers retreating figure 'have fun trying to find her bro because I doubt she will let you today. I think I taught her too well when it comes to sneaking around to avoid the enemy.'

...8PM...

"Meiling" Syaoran shouts out for his cousin, as he comes in to the main house.

"Meiling, get here now!"

"Chill out cousin, I am coming, what's the matter?" Mailing askes Syaoran coming into his view oddly scared.

"Office now."

"What you I haven't done-"

"OFFICE." Syaoran summons her towards his private room with an authorised finger.

...Office...7PM

"Where the fuck is she?" Syaoran bites out angrily at Meiling.

"Who Syaoran?" she asked him confused, before continuing

"You're not making any sense!"

"Sakura...She wasn't anywhere in that house, you were supposed to be watching her! In your last report to me yesterday you told me she was still here and doing fine!

"Well she was, well that is what Brian told me?"

"Brian? Why would he know about her?" Syaoran threatens out at her getting more frustrated with her answers.

"Well he has been the one looking after her for the last three months not me!" Mailing stutters out a bit on edge.

"WHAT! The one person I did not ever want to know about her knows, perfect and worse you put him in charge of her shit." Syaoran says out loudly getting out of his chair pissed off, running out his office fuming.

"Syaoran why didn't you want Brian to know about Sakura" Meiling called out to him worriedly.

"Because I did not want it to cause him stress, you of all people should know about how much he resents the Elders. I just did not want him to do anything stupid" he sighs out to her before taking off down the corridor again.

Garage 7:30 pm

"Brian" Syaoran call his brother out of breath, coming in to his work place.

"Yo Syaoran, I just finished your-" Brian stops short feeling his brother grab his shoulders seriously.

"Where's Sakura? Mailing just told me that you...ahhhh." Syaoran lets go of his brother softly and runs his fingers through his hair aggravated.

"Chill she was here earlier but took off when..."Brian trails off

"When" Syaoran pressed him to continue"

"When she heard you, I guess she is just not ready to be found by you yet."

"What that's just stupid? Why would she avoid me? " he wanders out a little offended.

"Well maybe she is scared of you? You were after all a bit mean to her before you left, you even ordered her into isolation from everyone." Brian tells him looking away from his brothers frowning eyes.

"That was becau- "

"I know, it was because you were afraid that the guys would bully her right." Brian finishes for his brother knowingly.

"..."

"Syaoran, you can't hide anything from me I am your twin after all and the same thing goes for me too right." Brian tells him smiling, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before continuing.

"I will tell you what, go and visit the room she is staying in at six am tomorrow because guaranteed she will be there then."

"How do you know that? If she really is attempting to avoid me and my training, I don't think she will even come back now she knows I am home."

"Trust me she loves her sleep, shell be there. Oh and one more thing don't try to be me, she noticed the difference between us the first day she met me." Brian tells his brother the last part seriously.

"Really but there's no way, we are identical. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between us if I was someone else. "Syaoran states out shocked.

"As I told you she noticed as soon as she saw me her first words were, 'Who are you' and then she said 'that we are completely different' or something like that. Her words even had me speechless."

"I don't believe it!" Syaoran says out stubbornly, watching his brother go towards a bike and dismantle it skilfully.

"Fine then test her tomorrow then," Brian tells him flatly, before he goes back to work again.

...Next morning... 6am

"Knock Knock Knock"

"Sakura babe, it's time for breakfast" Syaoran says out like Brian quietly, as he enters her room.

'Breakfast? That is not Brian, it's Syaoran. Me and Brian always eat breakfast after training together! Ahhh Brian you set me up.' Sakura thought angrily.

After realising who entered her room, she pulls a few of her bed pillows close to her body trying to hide her weight loss from him.

Then moments later as Sakura felt Syaoran near her bed, she jumps up on to it quickly and throws her covers over his head, knocking him down on her floor instantly with the breakfast he prepared flying everywhere.

"FUCK" Syaoran curses out from the duvet, trying to escape it.

Sakura then took this chance to grab her jogging gear off of her side and run out of the room, before her visitor had time to catch sight of her.

...Garage... 8am

"Brian LI!" Sakura comes in the double tin doors shouting at him.

"Yo good morning babe how are you this morning? Do you want breakfast, it's in the office for you" he tells her smirking wildly, at the way she entered the garage.

"Now you know very well that I am no good at swearing but umm...Fuck sake why was your brother in my room this morning pretending to be you?"

"Ha ha ha. Well that was probably because he did not believe me yesterday, when I told him that you could tell us apart."

"So basically, you sent him instead of you to solve his curiosity."

"Yep, so how did it go?"

"It didn't! I chucked my covers on him and ran..."

"BRIAN!" Syaoran yells out coming into the garage also interrupting the two quickly.

Noticing Sakura standing there in a jogging bra and shorts with a cap Syaoran bows to her apologetically not recognising her.

"O I am so sorry miss for my rudeness, I did not know my brother had a visitor."

'Shit what do I do? Reply like I don't know him then run? Yes that will do' Sakura tells herself before answering him nicely.

"That's quite alright, I was just leaving." Sakura tells him also bowing to him, before turning around to run when all of a sudden the whole garage was filled with Brains uncontrollable laughter.

"Syaoran you are such an idiot!" Brian chuckles out at him, calming down and starting to talk again.

"Did you just seriously just apologise for your rudeness to the woman that has been avoiding you since yesterday, priceless!" Brian tells him finally beginning to laugh again.

"Brian!" Sakura screams out at him furiously, before running off again rapidly.

"Sorry princess, but it was bound to happen at some point" he shouts out at her watching her increase her speed and head to towards the training field again.

Syaoran however was too blown away by Sakura's new appearance to even think of chasing her.

'her size and frame is completely different, there's-'

"No frigging way!" he roars out the last part in shock, taking off after Sakura blushing a bit.

'No way! how did she? - why did she!' Syaoran questions her actions chasing her.

After about an hour of looking for her, Syaoran gives up and decides to go and wait with the person he knows that she will eventually come and find.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N HI GUYS I have re wrote the other chapters and checked for spelling the best I could, I am not saying they are perfect but they are much better. I also took out the bit at the end of chapter 3 and put something else in so please re read the end of chapter 3 and please review thank you.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs clamp does.

3PM next day Garage...

"Sakura, you cannot keep avoiding Syaoran for ever. Sooner or later you will have to train with him, he was in here all night waiting for you to show up." Brian tells Sakura as he climbs under a car with a ratchet in a hand.

"what but why I thought we were training together?" She asked him confused also climbing under the car so she could hear his answer.

"We are, but there will always be some things that I will never be able to accomplish teaching you. I am weak sweet, you know that and it will never change. So, all the physical practices you need I will never be able to show you. I will just slow you down and probably get you killed. " he tells her with a sigh as he comes out from under the car looking for another tool.

"What? It's not here?" Brian tells himself

"Are you looking for this" Sakura asks him showing him the tool he was searching for.

"how did you kn-" he trailed off looking at her in amazement

"it's a gift and a curse, if someone explains something to me ones I instantly know how to do it just by their words. That's is why I want you to still help me, I wouldn't still be here if it was not for you, I would have probably attempted to escape before now and gotten shot or worse but you made this place bearable for me." Sakura says to him through teary eyes before she nears him and brings him into a hug. Which he accepts and berries his face in her hair for comfort.

They hugged for about a minute until they parted but still holding hands gently for a few seconds.

"Sakura, thank you. These last few months have been amazing for me, I know it sounds crazy but I feel like you are my best friend. So I want to still help you in any way I can." Brian confesses to her with a grateful smile.

" Me too, that's why I do not want to train with anyone else. To me you are and always will be my coach, fuck what everyone else thinks. Just keep teaching me the best you can and I will keep listening and learning the best I can, Deal? " Sakura smirks out at Brian.

"Miss Kinimoto I don't believe it, you swore again you're a naughty girl." Brian taunted her with a wink before continuing "I will be honoured to help you, but just promise me something?"

"What, anything." Sakura smiles out at him.

"I would like you to at least listen to Syaoran, ok promise me."

"fine I will but only because you asked me" she answers him with a huff.

"Thank you Sakura now I don't know about you but being emotional really makes me hungry, I am off to get lunch for us babe I will be back in a minute." He tells her with a wave as he heads out of the garage towards the kitchen.

When Sakura was sure he was gone, she hopped back under the car and decided to help her best friend with his workload of the day.

Moments later Syaoran could be seen coming into the garage wheeling a bike with him angrily

"Hi bro, hear is another job for you my chain broke this morning and I need it fixed ASAP."

"ok" Sakura replied to him in her man voice

"Sam is that you "Syaoran asked out as he kneeled down next to the car and was about to go under it until Mailing walks in looking for him.

"Syaoran I am here liked you asked, do you still need me to find that fat Sakura girl" Meiling questions him before she takes a seat on the oil can she always uses.

"Meiling if I ever here you call Sakura fat again I will put you in isolation, is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand sorry Syaoran" Meiling sighs out

"Just leave Meiling, I don't even what you to meet her if you are going to be so mean to her" he tells her pointing to the door, causing her to get up and leave with an aggravated look.

"Syaoran, your back again" Brian says out knowingly as he enters the garage with two sandwiches.

"Yes my chain broke on my bike this morning, have you heard anything from Sakura today"

"Umm yea, why?" Brian asks him as he passes him to bang on the bonnet of the car to get the attention of the person under it.

Then with a grumble the person from the under the car made an appearance with a huff.

"Sakura" Syaoran shouts out speechless.

"Yes hi Li"

'LI? Why is she calling me by my last name but she will gladly call Brian by his name' Syaoran wanders frowning.

"Sakura, you have to start training with me today no excuses, because your test has been moved forward I only have two months left know I am aware that you have gotten a lot fitter since I have been gone, and I appreciate that but just losing weight will not help you. I have been on the phone all morning and the Elders have picked someone called crusher to fight you for your initiation."

"WHAT, no way Syaoran, cancel this fight immediately! She will be killed instantly" Brian shouts out at him getting angry

"Brian, calm down" Sakura tell her friend as she walks over to him and grabs his hand in a reshoring way.

"You don't think I have tried, that the Deal if she refuses to fight him they will kill her instantly in front of everyone.

At hearing this Sakura laughed instantly, earning a look of confusion from the two brothers in her company.

"I just love the fact that you two have such little faith in me, Brian remember what I told you this morning I will do my best." Sakura tell him happily putting a fist in the air.

"Sakura what's got you so confident, you do realise that he is called crusher for a reason"

"Yes, I kind of figured that Li" she tells him rolling her eyes.

"Then how can you be so fine with this battle? I could not even beat the crusher if he was my opponent" Syaoran confesses to her.

"Look how I understand it is that if I beat this guy not even the Elders can touch me because I will be under the protection of the wolves right" Sakura states,

"Yeas that's right, I guess Brian shared more than what I wanted you to know these past few months" Syaoran says out loud eyeing his now smirking brother.

"Whatever, listen is it true that you get a gun with one shot to use"

"Yes but you have to be able to shoot it first"

"Easy" Sakura tells then confidently

Seconds later she had already stolen Syaoran's gun and fired all six shot at the wall behind her, they all landed in the same hole made by the first one.

"You see I only need one shot" Sakura admits

"But how" Syaoran and Brian say in unison

"Probably because my dad owns a Shooting range, everyone I know can shoot. It's like second nature."

Syaoran looked at Sakura in amazement and shock as Brian starts to speak concerned "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well you didn't ask" she said simply.

"Ok well then meet me at three at the training field, so I can teach you stuff apart from running away."

"Ok fine, but on one condition"

"What is it"

"I want Brian there too or else I am not coming" Sakura tell him crossing her arms stubbornly.

"fine, whatever" he answers her before actually looking at her and then before he even knew what he was doing he was already circulating her.

"Ah Brian, call off your brother he is being creepy again" Sakura asks him as she backs away from Syaoran to hid behind him.

"Wow their pack animal, she is not food"

"Hay I know that, I just cannot believe she has lost so much weight and so quickly" Syaoran explains.

"Go on bro, and we will see you later"

"Ok I am leaving"

3pm Training field

"Well I am here" Sakura anuses jogging up to the three people in the field with a wide smile

"Babe why are u so happy all of a sudden? Brian asks her questionably, curiously raising an interested eyebrow.

"Because I realised something earlier in the garage, I scared Li with my shooting. Which can only mean one thing, he has never met anyone who can shoot like me. So, looking at the facts I think I have a good chance of winning right." She tells them happily.

"Wrong" Syaoran says out firmly before continuing, "It is true you have skills that I have never seen before with a gun but you have to be able to use one first without getting killed yourself."

This made Sakura's smile dissipate and look at Syaoran with a frown.

"Stop looking at me like that Sakura, all I am trying to do is help you, now do you want my help or not."

"Fine but I am only doing this because Brian asked me to listen to you"

"Well whatever, Eriol come here and let me introduce you, this is Sakura Kinimoto."

"Nice to meet you my dear" Eriol exclaims, grabbing for her hand kissing it gently.

"Wwhat are you doing" Sakura asks his and she quickly yanks her hand away from him blushing ferociously.

"wow wow babe is that the first time someone has kissed you" Brian chuckles at her reaction.

"No what of cause not" she lies out, making everyone look at her smirking with amusement.

"Just stop, are we doing this practice or not" Sakura bits out getting angary.

"ok ok Eriol go" Syaoran commands him, resulting in Eriol charging at Sakura with great speed.

"hu" Sakura shouts out dodging his move by falling on the ground head first.

"Shit"

"Sakura watch out he is not going to stop just because you have fallen" Brian shouts out scared for her.

At this Sakura rolls to her front quickly and kicks Eriol away from her giving her chance to get up and run.

"Remember the dodging techniques I have been teaching you" Brian tells her as he see's Eriol come at her again.

' I can see it, the best way to defeat him is…' Sakura thinks as she bends down to rip out her shoe lace and wait for Eriol to come close to her.

Seconds later he dived for her witch she had dodged, causing him to end up face down on the ground this time only this time Sakura was not going to let him get up.

She jumps on his back and ties both of his hands behind his back with the lace.

"Well looks like I win" she lets out with a deep breath getting off of him.

"Brian, looks like you lied to me" Syaoran smirks at his brother playfully.

"How? You never asked me if I had taught her anything else"

"Anything else? She's much fitter, she just beat my second in command on basic dodging skills. Not to mention that she was able to learn all this from you in just three mouths. Bro you have created a monster." Syaoran lets out shocked, as he stares at Sakura truanting Eriol about her victory him smiling.

"Hu I just figured it out" Brian laughs out.

"What?"

"The reason you have been so obsessed with Sakura, you like her"

"What don't be stupid" Syaoran bits out blushing.

"Bro you are blushing" Brian points out to him causing Syaoran to un knowingly touch his checks.

"Stop talking, I am just helping her. I do not like her, let's just say I find her interesting."


End file.
